Chocolates
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: I never thought my life would change in an instant. Not until you came. R&R!


Okay, this is one of my poem. Tell me what you think. I'm not confident of this so if the readers don't like it or i got less than 7 reviews, I'm going to take it down:( I'm sorry.

I just started college so the pressure's on. I can't update that much so this is ll for you. I love writing so I'm not going to abandon it. I would like to thank all my friends and faithful reviewers. I can't list all of you but you know who you are. Thank you very much.

Visit my other stories, if you have trouble understanding Natsume's character.

Genetics 101

Linear Equation

My Love Story, not Yours

Our Little Squabble

Lampyridea

Itsy Bitsy Ants 

**WARNING: OOC characters. I warned you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GA but I own this poem.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

**Eclipse Du Coeur**

April 9, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>You're so sweet,<strong>

**I wonder when we'll meet,**

**I go down and wonder by the street,**

**Counting all the evil guys just for me you'll beat.**

"Hey!" I screamed when someone snatched my bag. "Give it back to me!" I chased him and ran alongside him. I can't just give up the bag. Everything I own is inside! "Hey! Please! Give it back jerk!"

"No can do Miss!" He shouted back while tugging my bag. We raced alongside the street and I realized no one's interested to help me. "Lord, someone help me."

I saw the guy pulled out something from his pocket which made my eyes widen. The jerk pulled out a knife! "See this miss? Get your hands off this bag and I won't do what I might do."

"Sir! Please don't do this! Everything that my mother had left for me is inside!" I begged him with tears streaming down my face. We were still running while I'm doing my best to get my bag again.

He was about to stab my hand when suddenly someone from behind him punched his jaw. "Hitting on a girl is very unmanly." My mouth was left open when the guy continued to punch the jerk. "Bastards like you deserve to cease existence!"

Someone must have called the police since minutes later the sirens can be heard. I was still frozen from the spot, breathless. The policemen instantly cuffed the jerk's hands and brought him inside the car.

The police checked on us and when they saw that we're okay they let us go.

"Are you okay, Miss?" I heard him asked. I stared at his beautiful crimson orbs, mesmerized. "Miss?" he handed me the bag and I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Thank you!" I cried to him. "Thank you very much!" I said, bowing to him many times.

"You're welcome." He smiled to me and offered his hand. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga and you are?"

"Mi-m-Mikan. Mikan Sakura, "I shook his hand and immediately took it back as wave of electricity flowed to my arms.

I noticed that he felt it too because he stared into my eyes. "Oh," he started, scratching his head. "Be careful next time, Mikan-san. I might not be here if ever." He smiled to me and proceeded to turn around. "See you around!" he then waved.

And me? I was left there staring into space.

**You're so cool,**

**In our school you do rule,**

**I see girls, at the sight of you, drool,**

**They'll even do anything for you, like a fool.**

"Okay! This is Operation: Make friends in my new school." I inhaled deeply and step inside the huge building. Gakuen Alice is the name on the handbook of the school I am enrolled.

I'm currently living with my aunt since my family died two months ago. In short, I'm orphaned as of this moment. Fortunately, mom's best friend is kind enough to take care of me.

Flash back

After the incident of my bag being snatched and being saved by a handsome guy, I got to the address that they gave to me. The house, no, it is a mansion, is very huge. I bit my lip thinking, 'I'm going to live here?' When I rang the doorbell, a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.

"Mikan!" Kaoru, the woman I learned to be mom's best friend, welcomed me warmly. She hugged me tightly as if I'm a long lost child. I smiled at her, she and mom were completely different but the woman somehow reminds me of my mom. "You've grown so much! The last time I saw you were when you were still in diapers! You can call me Auntie Kaoru!"

"Thank you so much, Auntie Kaoru for letting me stay in your care." I bowed to her when she let go of the hug.

"Don't worry about it, Mikan-chan! I am more than happy to have you in my care! Aoi will jump in glee once she learned about you!" she guided me inside and my eyes wandered in awe. "By the way, how old are you now?"

"I'm 15 years old." I smiled.

"Oh! You're the same age as my son. He's currently out since he's staying in his best friend's house a few blocks away for a week so you won't see him for now." I nodded still thinking about how wonderful the mansion is. "Aoi is upstairs. I'll introduce her to you. Come!"

The woman led me upstairs pointing at a pink door. "That will be you room. I prepared it especially for you. I hope you like pink." At the mention of pink, I grinned.

"Pink is my favorite color." I remembered my room back at home. It was so pink!

"It's good then!" she clapped her hands and walked to the door beside mine. She knocked and before she opened it, a loud thud was heard. "Ouch!"

"Aoi? What was that?" Auntie Kaoru asked.

"Nothing mom! What brought you here?" a 14 year old lad appeared before us.

"Oh! I want to introduce to you, Mikan-chan! I knew that you've heard about Yuka and her family right?" the girl named Aoi, nodded and looked at me.

"Mikan is her daughter and she'll be staying here from now on. I hope you'll become-" she was cut off when the girl squealed and hugged me.

"Yey! I now have an one-chan!" I smiled at her. I've never had a sibling and I'm excited to finally have one.

Auntie Kaoru clapped her hands. "It's settled then. You'll be attending their school tomorrow. I already enrolled you so don't worry anymore. You just have to present yourself tomorrow."

When I went inside my room, I plopped down on my bed. "Okaa-san, Otou-san! I have a new family now. Thank you for everything. I know you'll be watching me from there."

End of Flash Back

Aoi had already gone to her building and I am left here. She said that I just need to go to the OCG and a teacher will guide me from there.

After 5 minutes, I'm now here standing in front of the door with the sign OCG. I knocked three times and a guy with blonde hair opened it. "Oh! You must be Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered wondering if he's a transvestite. He looks like one.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei and I'm here to lead you to your room. Everything is settled already. Here's your locker door number and we don't have schedules of subjects. You'll have the same schedules with your classmates." He smiled and led me inside a building.

When we arrived, loud cheering is heard. A group of girls was swarmed on the corridor, squealing like maniacs. "Kyaa! Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!"

I covered my ears and saw the cause of the scenario. Two breathtaking guys emerged and entered the room. I narrowed my eyes trying to identify the familiar guy. "He's familiar but where did I meet him?"

When the girls saw the Narumi-sensei, they went inside the room and settled down. "Mikan-chan, please stay here and wait for my signal to go inside."

I nodded and watched him as he went inside. After awhile, he motioned to me and I went inside the room.

"Mikan, please introduce yourself." I heard him asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you." I smiled and bowed.

"Alright! You can sit there beside Koko-kun. Please raise your hand Koko." My head snapped at the direction when I heard the name. "Don't tell me it's Kokoro Yome?"

I grinned when I saw him. My best friend since childhood, Koko, was waving his hands up while grinning at me.

A loud electronic sound went out. "All faculty teachers please proceed to the office. All classes are cancelled for today for the preparation for Alice festival. Again, all classes are cancelled for today. To all students, this time is allotted for you to decide what you're going to do. Thank you."

The class cheered. "Okay, I'll be going now. Class president, take over."

I went beside Koko and sat beside him. "I can't believe it! After 5 years!" I high-fived with him. "How are you?"

"You're wonderful friend, Koko, is so much fine now that Mikan-chi is here!" he cheered and I laughed. I missed him so much. We've been friends since I was five years old when he saved me from some bullies. Too bad he needed to transfer to another place because of his father's work when we're 12 years old.

"Hi, Mikan-chan! I'm Anna Umemiya and my twin here is Nonoko Osagawara." Two girls came up to me and introduce themselves. They're like twins, yeah, but they don't look alike.

"I'm Yuu obita and I'm the class president. If you need help, I'd be willing." A boy with eyeglasses came near too.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! You can all call me, Mikan-chan! Nice meeting you." I shook their hands, happy that I made new friends.

"Mikan-chan, remember Hotaru?" Koko asked. I nodded and he pointed to a girl behind me.

I turned and my smile grew when I saw Hotaru. "Hotaru! I missed you so much. It's been a long time." I didn't even try to hug her, knowing she will shoot me with her Baka gun she always brings.

"I never thought you would be studying here. I heard about your family. I apologize for not being there." She said, while looking at me straight in the eye.

"It's alright. Thank you for your concern." I turned to my new friends. "I am staying with my mom's bestfriend since I don't have a family now." I said sadly. "Don't worry anymore! I'm sure they're happy now in heaven."

"We'll always be here for you, Mikan-chan!" they all said.

"Ah! Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" a loud cheer was heard again. "Why are they going to the newbie's direction?"

We all looked at them. True, they're heading to me. The guy with the crimcon eyes was really familiar. I see some girls drooling at him and I bit my lip. 'Gross!'

"Hi, Mikan-san!" the others gasped. "Don't you remember me?" he asked.

My eyes widened when I finally remembered him. The guy who saved me! "Hyuuga-san?"

"Yep! Glad you remember me. Just call me, Natsume. This is my best friend, Ruka Nogi. Hotaru Imai's boyfriend," He smiled to me and turned to the others. "Class Pres, aren't you going to discuss what we're going to do for Alice Festival?"

Before I can react, Hotaru smacked me behind. "Hotaru! You never told me about that!"

"Shut up, Baka!" she said turning away from me.

"Alright!" Yuu walked in front and the class settled down again. "As you have heard, The Alice Festival is near. We need to decide what we can contribute to it." He started. I was amazed by the authority he have. If I were him, I would be shivering by now.

"Each class is assigned to do a special part for the festival. We have 3 choices; either we do a play, a café or a shop." He went to the board and started to write something. "Please raise your hands to vote."

"Mikan-chan, what will you vote?" Koko asked.

"I think I'd go for a café or a shop. A play is too much to prepare." He nodded.

"Who are voting for a play?" Yuu asked. Immediately, many hands shot up.

"Princess as my role would be wonderful." A permed hair girl said and some sniggered.

"What about a café?" yuu continued. I raised my hands and majority of the class voted for it, afraid that the play would be chosen.

"Okay then, a café it is." Yuu faced the class. "Now all we have to do is decide about all the things that involve it like the costumes and the drinks we'll serve. There will be assigned teams in decorations, drinks, costumes and advertisements. I want everyone to cooperate."

I leaned on my elbows, still amazed at Yuu. Back at my school, the class president was bullied everyday and everyday our class was in chaos.

"Papers would be passed on and you can sign up where you want to be assigned." He said then Nonoko stood up and pass the papers. 'So, Nonoko is the secretary then?' I thought.

"I'll sign up for the decorations." I elbowed Koko, knowing he's an expert artist.

"Alright, Mikan-chan. I will too." He grabbed the paper and signed up his and my name on it.

"I turned to Hotaru who is sitting behind me. "What about you, Hotaru?"

"Advertisements" she said. "I'll make sure everyone in this school would be drinking the teas we'll serve."

I laughed. 'Hotaru will always be Hotaru.'

"And guys, all of us would be a server." Yuu smiled when the class groaned. "It's settled then. We can all proceed to our teams."

**You're so smart,**

**You think fast as a dart,**

**It's you, who I want to be a part,**

**You treasure everything deeply into your heart.**

"Mikan-chan! You signed here in the decorations team too?" Anna asked with Nonoko tailing behind. All of the teams are currently forming a circle to discuss. We have 8 people in our team consisting of me, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Permy that I learned by the name of Sumire, a girl with blonde hair and surprisingly, Natsume and Ruka.

"Natsume? Ruka?" I asked.

"They're born artist like me, Mikan-chan." Koko said, smirking.

"Oh really, Koko? They are born artist, not you." I laughed.

The whole team laughed. "So what are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"A Halloween team would be awesome!" Koko shouted while the rest raised their eyebrows. 'Halloween?' was the thing they all thought.

Natsume smacked his head. "That atmosphere would be disgusting when someone is drinking." The others agreed.

"What about fantasy?"Sumire suggested. Some sniggered with her vain attempt to be a princess.

"That won't do also since I heard some class would be doing a fantasy play. Let's be original." The girl with blonde hair contradicted.

"I can't think of anything." I scratched my head. This is my first day in school and I already need to think hard!

After 5 minutes of silence, no one was able to suggest anything.

"Alright, what about a Hollywood theme?" Natsume smirked.

"That would be…" Ruka started.

"Awesome!" we all shouted, making the other teams look at us.

"All of us would be dressed as a Hollywood superstar!" I shouted, grinning.

The bell rang and lunch came just after we've finished deciding what we're going to do. It's decided that I and Koko together with Natsume and Ruka are going to buy the necessary supplies since we're the 'artists' ones.

"Let's go guys." Koko summoned us to the cafeteria. Us, meaning me, Hotaru, the twins, Yuu and Permy, I assumed.

I was surprised that Natsume and Ruka followed us.

"Uhm, mikan-chan. We've been like a group here since who knows when." Anna nudged me when she saw my questioning eyes.

"Oh!" I said. Natsume and Ruka smiled at me. "Sorry!"

"It's alright." Ruka said while Natsume nodded at me.

"You're part of the group now. It's a silent agreement." Nonoko high-fived with Anna.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled, thanking God that I found a set of friends in my first day here.

We all sat down in one of the rectangular table. We're about to ask what to eat when a bald head came up to us.

"Yo!" he said while sitting beside Natsume who's in front of me. "Who's the new girl?"

"Mikan-chan, he's Mochu, one of our classmates too." Yuu introduced.

"Yo! I was asked to do something that's why I'm not in class a while ago." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh that's why!" I nodded at him.

"And…" Anna started.

"He's Sumire's boyfriend." Nonoko ended.

I am in awe. "Really?" I asked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing!" the others laughed. "Let's go eat!"

All of us stood up and went to different stalls. I noticed that almost all of them went in pairs. I saw Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu, Permy with Mochu and Hotaru with Ruka. I laughed when Hotaru dragged Ruka into a stall that sells crab brains. 'Still loving crab brains, I see'

"Mikan" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and I noticed Natsume. "Let's go." He dragged me to a stall that sells sizzling squids.

"How do you know that I love sizzling squids?" I asked, amazed.

"I don't. It's my favorite. It's good then, we both love it." He bought two plates. It is still smoking hot so he didn't let me hold mine. I smiled and followed him. "Oh wait! I'm going to buy our drinks. You can go now."

I ran to the first stall I've seen. Fortunately, it sells fruit shakes. I bought two strawberry shakes seeing that I don't know what Natsume likes.

When I came back, all of them are eating already while Natsume is patiently waiting.

"Here." I handed him one of the shake. I sat down beside him. "Sorry, I didn't know what you like so I bought the first thing I saw."

"It's my favorite." He answered and the others grinned.

"Oh my Mikan-chan. Since when did you two become a couple?" Anna asked.

"Baka! You didn't tell me that and you're asking why I didn't tell you mine?" Hotaru added while munching on her crab brains.

"A..c-co-couple?" I blushed. "We're not a couple! And you guys didn't even mention to me that you're all a couple!"

They laughed while some blushed. "We thought that would be obvious."

"Alright. Just don't tease us anymore," I countered, eating my favorite food. I turned to look at Natsume and blushed when I saw him staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he said turning to his food. _'You looked beautiful,'_ I heard him mutter very softly. I bit my lip and turned to the others.

They all seemed not to hear it; maybe it was just my imagination.

The bell had rung signaling the end of classes. I stood up and got ready to go shopping. As I said before, we're assigned to go shopping for the supplies. The class treasurer already gave us the money and I added my own since it's my first day here.

"Bye, Mikan-chan! Take care!" the others bid good bye.

"Bye. Hyuuga take care of this girl. She might end up under a pile of goods there." Hotaru said nodding to Natsume.

"Whatever, Hotaru!" I hollered.

"Let's go, Mikan!" Koko dragged me outside.

"Wait! Have you decided where are we going to buy? I'm still new here you know. I don't know where to go." I asked.

"Don't worry. Natsume has a car. He'll be sending you home." He answered. "Right, Natsume?"

"Right." Natsume smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be sending you home. Which home it is, I'll be choosing."

"Har-har" I said mimicking him. Ruka laughed. "Ruka!"

"Sorry, Sakura-san," he said still laughing.

"Let's go now. I don't have all the time in the world." I ran to the parking lot. It's full of cars, I-don't-know-what-kind.

"So where's your car, Natsume." I asked.

He pointed to a red Ferrari and my mouth hanged open. "That's your car?"

"Sorry, mikan-chan. That's not my car, that's Natsume's," Ruka laughed, Koko sniggered.

"Yeah, right." Natsume opened the door and the two boys hurried to the passenger seats.

"It's full in here, Mikan. Go sit beside Natsume." Ruka said and I can sense the hidden smirk.

"Yeah! Ruka's too fat. We won't fit in here! Natsume's lonely there." Koko added.

"Hey!" Ruka smacked Koko. "I'm not fat!"

I heard the engine roared so I had no choice but to sit beside Natsume. "Fasten your seatbelt,"

"Okay," I grabbed the seatbelt and tried to fasten it. "Uh..How does it work?"

The two laughed behind me. "Haha! Mikan is so innocent! Even inside a car!"

Natsume smirked and leaned towards me. My heart jumped when his arms went around me. I gulped when he stared at me. His face neared to mine when I heard the buckles fastened.

He laughed when he went back to his seat. "You look more beautiful when you're blushing."

"Mou! Stop it, you three!" I yelled. Koko punched his fists in the air while Ruka continued to laugh.

The mall was so crowded when we got inside it. People kept on bumping unto us so we immediately went to the school supplies shop. I felt Natsume held my hand when the crowd pushed me behind.

He dragged me to the shop while the two ran beside us.

"That was so…" Ruka started.

"Horrible," Koko finished.

I inhaled deeply not minding my hand that was still held by Natsume. "Let's get it done now. The sooner we finished, the sooner we can go home."

"Okay!" Koko ran to get 2 baskets and handed it to us. "Me and Ruka would be looking up for the things we'll need for the signboards. You two can go for the decorations," and before I can argue, they ran away.

"Let's go," Natsume dragged me inside.

"Hollywood needs gold stars…" I replied when he asked me what else we need.

"Lights, too," I added.

"Metallic papers will do, right?" he asked.

"Yep, and we need so many glitters. Red, black and gold would be our main colors." I said while browsing the metallic papers.

"By the way, what would you prefer to wear? I think I want to be like Taylor Swift. I'd wear a wig."

"Then I would be Taylor Lautner. Look!" I turned to him and laughed when I saw him wearing a mask shaped like a scarecrow.

"It looks like you." I smirked and he immediately took it off. He put a mask on me.

"This looks exactly like you!" he laughed, taking a picture of me.

"Hey! Stop that!" I chased him away after taking the mask off. To my horror, the mask is a witch. "Delete it!"

"No way and never," He grabbed our basket and went to the counter. "This will do. We don't need to buy everything right now."

Ruka and Koko were on the counter paying the supplies. They were smirking at me.

"Have a nice date?" Ruka asked.

"We're not on a date!" I yelled and the cashier smiled at me.

The ride back home was full of snickering and laughter while I was fuming mad.

After Koko and Ruka were sent home, Natsume asked where I live.

"You'll just have to turn right. I think its two blocks away." I directed.

I pointed to the mansion where I am now living when the car halted. "Why?"

"You live here? Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Yes. I just transferred here yesterday." I answered opening the door. He suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Sit down again. I'll park inside." He said, driving inside.

"What?" I wondered when he stopped the car and got out. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Ma!" he yelled while walking inside the mansion. 'Ma? Don't tell me…'

"Natsume! You're back early! Oh, you know Mikan already." Auntie Kaoru welcomed the two of us.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"She's living with us from now on. Her mother is my best friend and after what happened I decided to take her in. You knew already what happened to Sakura's right?" Kaoru guided us inside. I sat down on one sofa while Natsume sat beside me still holding my hand.

"I think adopting her would be better. She's suited to be a Hyuuga, right?" Auntie Kaoru stated to my surprise.

"No! She's not going to be our sister, do you hear me Mother? I don't like her to be my sister! Never!" he yelled madly. He went upstairs leaving me and Auntie Kaoru.

Auntie Kaoru looked at me sadly. "Don't mind him, Mikan-chan."

Tears streamed down to my face. 'He doesn't like me. I thought he does…'

'_She's not going to be our sister. I don't like her! Never!'_

'_Never!'_

**You're so kind,**

**They don't need to remind,**

**For others, you put yourself behind,**

**Every good deed I have seen, you're the mastermind.**

Undeniably, I cried all night. I didn't even eat dinner in hopes to not see him. I thought he like me even as a friend but no! He doesn't even like me as a sister!

Tomorrow morning, I immediately went to school without them. I learned that Natsume went to Ruka's place again to get his things. I don't care about him, anymore.

I ignored him during school much to my friends' annoyance. Lunch time came and I have no choice but to face him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked when he grabbed my arm on the way to cafeteria. The others distanced themselves from us.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just didn't talk to you much." I answered, walking faster.

"Don't tell me that you're not ignoring me!" he yelled.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" I tugged at my hands. "You already said that you don't like me right? Why are you insisting that you're my friend?" I asked.

He was silenced. "You don't like me right? Even as a sister!" he remained silent. I took it as a yes and I ran away from him.

Unfortunately, I ran to a construction area. They were renovating a building beside the cafeteria and no one's allowed in there. I bumped a post and hell broke loose.

I didn't see the small hollow blocks that were falling into me. Before the darkness succumbs unto me, I felt someone hugging me.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard them yell.

Seconds later, I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume cupping my face, his forehead bruised.

"What happened?" I asked. I can feel the dizziness when I saw blood dripping from my face.

"Don't do that again, Mikan!" Natsume hugged me, tightly. I can hear some yells for help from the background. I didn't take time to notice everything when I immediately blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in my room. My head felt heavy and when I touched it, I found out it was bandaged.

"Mikan-oneechan, you're already awake!" Aoi sat beside me and hugged me. "I'm going to call Okaa-san,"

She ran outside and seconds later, Auntie Kaoru came into my room. "Mikan! Thank God, you're already awake!"

"Auntie, what happened?"I asked groggily.

"Natsume said you bumped a post in the construction area that caused some hollow blocks to fall down. Good thing he came at the right time and pushed you down and just a block fell down on you too." Auntie Kaoru cried.

"He saved me? Where is he? Is he fine?"I asked trying to get up.

"He's fine, Mikan. Don't get up. The rock bruised your forehead badly. Natsume is asleep." She patted my head and kissed my forehead. "Rest for now and once you felt better, you can see him, okay?"

I nodded. 'Thank you Lord!'

Morning came and I bounced to Natsume's room feeling better.

I saw him still sleeping with his head bandaged. I went beside him and touched his cheek. "Natsume, you jerk!"

"Why did you let yourself suffer like that!" I felt my tears streamed down my face. "You should have left me there and suffer. It's my entire fault, anyway!"

Surprised, he grabbed my hand. "If I let it happen, I could have lost you."

"Natsume…"I started. "I thought you didn't like me so why are you so concerned about me?"

He got up. "Didn't you hear it clearly? I don't like you as my sister!"

"I heard it right! You didn't need to repeat it," I looked away, crying.

"Stop crying will you! I don't like you as my sister. If you became my sister, I can't do this!" he grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened when I felt his lips. He kissed me passionately and after a while, I can't help but respond. I feel this delightful feeling inside me. I have just met him three days ago and my heart already decided that I've fallen for him.

He pulled away for air. "Do you understand now? If you became my sister, you can't be mine anymore!"

I bit my lip. I don't know what to say. "Natsume…"

"I know it's too soon. But I can't just ignore these feelings inside me. The first time I met you when I saved you from that bastard; I know you'll be a special part of me." He looked straight into my eyes and I can't help the tears from falling down.

"I like you but not as my sister or friend, Mikan." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I won't allow you to be my sister, remember that. These feelings I have for you, I won't ignore it."

He hugged me tightly. "Natsume, I li-like you too."

"I know," he smirked. I smacked his shoulders.

**You're so you,**

**I don't need a good clue,**

**Never pretended, because you're true,**

**And for being yourself, I know you'll never screw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell <strong>me what you think, I beg you. Thanks for the time.** Check out my other stories and oneshots, it will make you smile.  
><strong>

**-Eclipse is signing off.. I'll be back when I can.**


End file.
